


Damn, this sexy assshole (not litrary[but yes it is gay{and has smut}])

by HakuryuKagami



Category: Twentyseven
Genre: Bondage, Drinking, Gay, Kink, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, parsley - Freeform, pls don't take this serious, there is still fluff, trashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakuryuKagami/pseuds/HakuryuKagami
Summary: It is christmas in our beloved twentyseven headquarter, but one thing is missing…THE LOVE of course!the leader of our dear gangster group had still issues with his ”not anymore boyfriend but that doesn’t stop us from screwing with each other” boy...friend… were they friends? idk but that doesn’t matter i am just a stupid narrator making the summary BC!!! that's what professionals do.





	Damn, this sexy assshole (not litrary[but yes it is gay{and has smut}])

“Man, Toshiko seems pretty down huh?” Daniel said more to himself then to Barney, but he silently nodded anyways.  
“Christmas: celebrations of love and family. How can he not be happy about that?“, Daniel mumbled sarcastically.   
Toshiko's family wasn’t particularly nice. There weren't the worst but… there was potential to become better. Alot.  
Same could be said about his (ex)lover.  
Cateye wasn't someone to brag about having as a boyfriend. Not even before he became an asshole. He was cute though.  
“Okay, we can’t let him be such a depressional dolphin. I mean IT'S CHRISTMAS! He should at least ~get some sex~ laugh once or twice!”  
“You are right!” Kitty exclaimed! One couldn’t be sure if she just ignored or didn't get the sexual part of Daniels meant to be monologue.  
“But how?” Daniel sighed. He was too old for this. Or too tired.   
“I know” Kittys tune stayed enthusiastic as ever, as she climbed up the bears back, set herself on his shoulders. She waved her arms, signaling the bear that she wanted one of his two ~huge yaoi~ hands.  
She gave him a little piece of green into his gigantic hand. It really looked cute in comparison. In Kittys hand there was so much of green almost like a bush , in the bears it seemed like just one grassholm.  
“MISTLETOES”  
“That's parsley”, the bear murmured but kitty just ignored him. Or did she didn’t notice what he said?  
Daniel sighed another time: „That's a great idea, Kitty, but Cateye should be here so that wouldn’t work, or would it?”   
“well maybe he can’t come hear but Barney can move, no?”  
Daniel hummed, thinking about a way to get that cat and this shattered starfish together without it being too obvious…. wait. Why shouldn't it be? 

"Hey cressy depressy, how about we cheer you up a little"  
"...Daniel did you drink again?"  
"Wtf no i don't drink"  
"Lies are forbidden, don't lie!!!" Kitty shouted down from the bear's shoulders.  
"But I'm not lying!"  
"liiiar liiiiar~"  
“Nevermind that”  
“I mind it, Daniel. I care about you, you should get hel-”  
“SHUT UP AND LET'S GO DRINK, BARNEY, COME WITH US”  
“Daniel you should really go and see someone”  
“I see you, you see me, come and look after me so i won’t drink too much would you be so nice, princess?”

They walked sometime until Daniel spotted a bar suited for their tastes. To be exact he didn’t spotted it, he knew where it was. He just told Toshiko he wouldn't have a particular bar in mind, because that would just make him think, he was actually a regular drinker.

As soon as they found some space for the drunkard they sat down and made themself comfortable.  
Well, except Daniel himself, who excused himself to the toilet. Or at least that’s what he told Toshiko. The truth was, that he called a “certain someone”. A certain someone who resembles a cat kinda...really much.  
He walked back into the bar, finding Toshiko begging the bear to get him more beer.   
Barney just sat there, doing nothing. No one could be sure if that meant he was ignoring him or if that was just how he was usually acting.   
Daniel watched the scene for some seconds and decided to order a beer. …. for himself, to be said.  
“Dwanjwel,ywou cawnt dwink morwe!?”  
“I can, watch me.”, Daniel answered annoyed. Drunk Toshiko was really not a thing he saw with much enjoyment. But he knew, a “””””Certain someone””””” would enjoy it. It was just a question of time until he would arrive.  
Uncertain Daniel looked out of the window. When would he come? When would he be here? Hopefully soon.  
Just as the thoughts were stumbling around in his head, the silhouette of a man entered the room. (and that's not the only thing that's entering tonight êwê)  
Fucking finally Daniel thought.  
“In position”, he whispered to Barney.  
The bear stood up and held out the parsley..

“Daniel? wtf is wrong why did you call me out her-” Cateye couldn’t finish his sentence as Daniel already slammed the cat into the corner Toshiko was sitting in.  
“You two are sitting under a mistletoe. Kiss him. That's the tradition. He is your problem now”  
And thus he left the bar. Cateye looked after him in blank confusion. He threw a asking gaze to Barney, but he just shrugged, still holding the parsley.  
Cateye hissed quietly: “What an idiot why does he do this?”  
“Because he is Catiko Fan Number 1”  
“cati-what?”  
“Nevermind.” and then also Barney decided to leave the establishment and disappeared in the shadows.   
“You guys…. are weird.” He said. Not aware that Toshiko was still alive… or something.  
“They awent weeeiwd. you awe weeeiwd.”  
“How much did you drink, for fucks sake?”, he hissed again. He was annoyed that Toshiko didn’t take proper care of himself. Whaaat an idiot.  
He lifted the drunkard up over his shoulder. “I’m gonna take this lost bunny home, that's gonna be for the best”  
“NwOOOOOO”  
“you gonna like it just shut the fuck up okay” Cateye told him annoyed.   
He didn’t want others to see Toshiko so vulnerable like this.

Arrived at his home Cateye threw the other on the bed.   
“Bunny, you really shouldn’t drink this much” he said as he undressed himself.  
“As if i would listen to you”, came back from the beauty called Toshiko.  
Cateye sighed. Not that he was better himself but he hadn’t a good reputation to lose. He turned his back on the other. They wouldn’t do anything today anyways, Toshiko would be soon sound asleep with that much alcohol in his body. But as he wanted to go out of the room he felt how something grabbed on his shirt.  
“Don’t go.”, Toshikos voice was about to die away, soft and almost begging.  
A wide grin appeared on Cateyes face, exposing his feline like cuspids. “Oh?~”, his voice was almost like he was purring.  
Damn this attractive asshole.   
“You don’t want me to go?”, he asked, making sure that the other knew that he was waiting for a plead or alike while he sat down on the edge of the bed.  
“I miss you”, the others voice wasn’t shaking. It was steady, maybe a little more than usual.   
The sentence came as a surprise to the feline-like male.   
“I miss you so much, Cateye”, Toshiko leaned onto his not-anymore-boyfriend-boyfriend.  
He looked so weak and vulnerable. But on the other side it felt so secure. Feeling the warmth of the other made Cateyes heart throbbing.   
They didn’t see each other for so long and now he is here, in his arms, looking at him with these eyes full of love. But also full of pain.  
Toshikos eyes held him captive, hypnotised him, falling over and over again in the deep abyss of their love.  
His heart tightened at the thought of how much he loved him. And Toshiko seemed to feel the exact same in that moment.   
Their feelings overran their mind, their sense for everything else, even there sanity. There was nothing else in the world they cared about in that moment, just the other and how big their love for each other was. As well as their lust.   
Toshiko leaned in for a kiss, soft and gentle. Slowly the lips parted and were drawn back together again. Intervening tongues.  
Shivers ran through Cateyes whole body. The tingling feeling first ran down his neck, then the whole way down his spine, making his legs shivering and twitching in anticipation.   
Then Cateye suddenly flinched when Toshiko suddenly bit the others lip. He licked over the stinging part of skin giving Cateye another run of chills.   
But of course Cateye wouldn’t let him win this. He pushed the other down grabbed him by his neck with one hand, the other wrapped around the others was and pulling him close to his own body.   
Cateye felt his own body temperature rising, it became unbearably hot. He felt his skin burning, and where their bodies touched each other he felt his skin prickling and tingling to the point that he thought he would go insane, if those damn clothes won’t disappear soon.   
Toshiko gasped into the never ending kisses as Cateye slowly free Toshikos beautiful and delicate body from these annoying clothes. As he stripped the other sweater over his head Toshiko sat up, to Cateyes surprise.  
“What are you doing?”, highly confused he looked at his partner, waiting for an answer why he wouldn’t just let him being eaten up as always.   
But before he got an answer Toshiko already grabbed him by the collar.  
“How about we do something else today, cat”, his voice was sharp just like Cateys knifes or fangs. It had something really dangerous to it, but it triggered something in Cateye, to take this risk, to get himself inside this cocktail of adrenaline and endorphins.   
“Lay down!”, Toshiko demanded. Cateye wasn’t used to this kind of behavior, it made him twitch in excitement.  
“Do i need to repeat my order?”, He said serious, the word pouring onto Cateye, sharp like glass shards.   
He did as he was told, laid down on the back, Toshiko placing himself over him, giving off the atmosphere of a king. Even if the title of a king wouldn’t suite him, he undeniably was a prince.  
“You will do exactly as I say today.”, Toshiko said in an commanding pitch. The blood rushed through Cateyes whole body, thumping in his ears. His teeth showed as he started to grin in a provoking manner: „And what if i am not?”   
He couldn’t wait for an answer and stretched his neck, attempting to kiss the other. But Toshiko stopped him, pushed him back into the sheets, leaned over the other and whispered into his ear: “Then you will have to face punishment, bitch.”  
Cateye blinked. Did his partner really just called him a bitch? He didn’t know that side of the other, a whole new world opened in front of his eyes. Or wait, that was the zipper of his own jeans. Toshiko opened the metallic lock with his long, beautiful fingers and continued to loosen his own trousers as well.   
Being stuck under his Juliet he licked his lips. Everytime he was making out with his beloved one the urge to bite his neck overcame him, to mark im as his property, his, and his only partner. But in this position the others neck was inaccessible. He still grit his teeth in frustration, cautious not to bite his own lip.   
“If you behave nicely, i may reward you. But! You need to be a good boy.”, Toshiko said, got rid of his hair tie and sensually brushed some of the strands behind his ear, sure to expose his neck.   
This guy is gonna kill me one day… I am sure.  
“Are you gonna be a good boy?”, raising one eyebrow as he asked.   
Cateye didn’t even thought about what he was gonna say, he was swept away from this new light of Toshiko: “Yes.”  
“Then, suck me off.”   
Cateye gulped as the other got rid of his shirt and sensually revealed what he hid inside his underwear.  
Again the feline licked his lips, as he branded the pictures into his memory. He would never forget this sight.   
But before he could savour it too much Toshiko already threw the other to the edge of the bed. Without words he signaled him that he should kneel down in front of the bed. His gaze so sharp like it could cut air.   
Toshiko sat down on the edge of the bed, spreading his legs.   
The other immediately drew close to him. He digged his fingers in Toshikos thighs, which were still protected by the smooth and light fabric of his trousers.   
Glaring up Toshiko's whole body and back down to what was in front if him.   
He first just licked the downside of his partner giving it kisses over and over again, tracing along the side of his shaft.   
“Suck”, Toshiko ordered another time.   
Cateye answered with a rebellious gaze. He still wasn’t in the mindset to fully listen to Toshkos orders.  
“Don’t dare to disobey, it will have its consequences.” he hissed in a whispering tune.  
Cateye couldn’t wait for the punishment, but decided to obey anyways. At least for now.  
Where would be the fun without some surprises?   
Toshiko tried to hold in a sight as Cateye obeyed and swallowed the head of his member. Lust glittering in his cat eyes as he took more of the others length in. He couldn’t hold back a smirk as a small moan escaped from Toshiko's mouth. His beautiful voice rang again as cateye started to use his left hand on him as well.   
He stopped for a moment to grin up to his loves face.   
Toshiko wasn’t amused by this behavior: “Go on, brat.”  
“Yes, sir”, he answered, still grinning.  
Then he swallowed him once again, burying the full length of his shaft in his mouth.   
“Mhhm~”  
Cateye chuckled seeing the other in bliss.   
Toshiko let out another lustful sigh, as the vibration from Cateye almost drove him over the edge.  
He bobbed his head just a few times, but full of strength and deep then took him out to lick his underside again. His lips tracing alongside the shaft. Cateye knew exactly what drove the leader of the rebellion insane.  
He just had to bite in the other thigh-  
“Don’t you dare!”, Toshiko sounded loudly in the others ears and distracted his attention from the pretty, pale, thighs up to his face.  
“Huh?”  
“Do i need to repeat myself? No biting until I allow it!” the beauty hissed.  
Even though his nickname was bunny, he’d also make a good cat, hm? His thoughts ran in circles. Should he listen to him? But he could already see the skin in the place where his hands removes a bit of the other trousers.  
So delicate, so pure, almost begging to leave a mark.  
He didn’t even think about it and his teeth were already buried in the othes skin.   
“Mhnnah~” Toshiko wouldn’t allow himself to moan, at least not to the fullest. It still felt good, so he couldn’t hold back as much as he wanted. But he was fast at regaining his consciousness. Grabbing the other by his hair and pushing him away from his body.   
“You disobey me? Well, looks like you need proper training before we can go on…”  
He shove the other to the side and went out of the room.   
Before Cateye could ask what he was doing he was already back. With a dog collar and a leash in his hand.  
“Uhm… what do you want with that?” he wondered, still sitting on the floor.   
“Showing you who is your owner”  
He could feel a throb in his underwear. Did he came? No not yet. But shit this was arousing.  
He wouldn’t dare to move even an inch, as Toshiko put the collar around his neck.  
He pulled on the leash, getting him up on his feet again. But Cateye couldn’t stay up long because he was spinned and shoved back onto the bed.   
“Whoa, so aggressive”, Cateye joked around.  
“You will see what aggressive means.”  
He grabbed the waistband of the others pants and shoved it down and exposed Cateyes butt. He (Cateye) had to admit it was a really pretty ass tho.  
“Oh? You wanna fuck me? Haha i wanna see that.”, Cateye scoffed.   
“No”  
“Huh?”  
And without another warning he slapped the uncovered booty with his bare hand.  
Of course he flinched at the impact on his behind.   
“Are you sorry?”  
“No?”   
And again the sound of skin slapping together.  
“I asked if you are sorry”  
Cateye wouldn’t give in, not yet. The slaps gave him pain and pleasure. He wouldn’t exactly want to have more of that, but he was too stubborn to let his friend win this easily.   
“And I answered no!”  
Toshiko yanked on the leash, bringing an uncomfortable tension to his neck. It wasn’t hard enough to choke him, but there was this uncomfortable pressure on his throat.  
Toshiko came closer and whispered into his ear.  
“Be a good boy and say that you are sorry”  
The words were full of edge. Cateye worried the other would bite his ear like he himself had done it so often.  
But he didn’t, he just waited for a response.   
Cateye still gritted his teeth, he wasn’t about to give up!  
For Toshiko this was an indicator to spank the beautiful arse cateye's again.  
“I know how hard you already are, Cateye. The longer you resist, the more it will hurt. And i don’t mean your buttcheeks.”  
“Fuck you”  
“Wrong answer, Catboy”  
Cateye could feel the pain more and more. On his behind as well as the front. It slowly got to the point of being unbearable  
“Sorry” he mumbled.  
“What was that?”   
Grummel  
Spank  
“Louder. I couldn’t hear you!”  
“Sorry!”  
Spank,   
“Speak in full sentences!”  
“I am sorry!”  
Spank.  
“That's Sir, to you!”  
Cateye wasn’t able to stop at this point. He just went with the flood. Doing as Toshiko wanted. “I am sorry, Sir”.  
“.... Good boy.”  
Toshiko let go of the leash and the almost painful feeling on his throat disappeared. His head felt relieved, but not his lower region. He still needed stimulation down there.   
Toshiko turned him around, and Cateye let him. Right now he was his prey and he couldn't do anything about it but let it slide.  
The muscles in Cateyes thighs twitched, he really wanted to get to the main part.   
“Are we impatient already?”, the other inquired.  
Cateye scoffed : “Yes, sir, but I am fully at your mercy.”  
“Well, then I should help you a little, shouldn’t I?”, Toshiko whispered.  
The Other swallowed down, he didn’t want to wait anymore. The pace of his breathes became stronger, more wanting: “Please, Sir.”  
Toshiko couldn’t stop himself for smiling at how greedy his friend was for him. He detached the leash from the collar and tied the others arms together.   
“I’ll give you a reward then… But no touching.”, he insisted, his voice more melodic and seductive than before, as he attached the other end of the leash somewhere over his head, probably somewhere on the headboard.   
He started kissing him again, making sure that he put enough body weight on the other to hold him in place, then going on to the others ear, nibbling and sucking the edge of it. As he went further down his neck, he left a trail of kisses and gentle bites.   
Cateye moaned annoyed. He had enough of kisses and being teased. He wanted him. Now.  
“Shhh you are not allowed to complain.”, Toshiko answered with a soft tune. His Voices sounded sweet like honey in that moment, but there was something sharp and waspish to it.  
“You said you’d give me a reward…”, Cateye protested, in a more begging voice than he intended to.   
Toshiko ruffled through the violet and blonde curls of his hair. “Alright, alright.”.  
He leaned his waist onto the other rubbing against his crotch.  
Catexe let out a long and lustful sight.   
“Already cuming?”, Toshiko teased.  
“You wish”, Cateye snorted, “you won’t win that easily”  
“Hmm? Are you sure?” he asked again while he shifted his weight more onto Cateye.  
“Ahhhn”  
Amused by the others reactions Toshiko grinned.  
He started moving his hips ins a slow pace, causing the other to twitch and shake.  
“You feel good?”  
“Y-yes”, he panted.   
It felt so good, but he couldn’t stop wishing for more. Wishing the thin fabrics of their underwear away.  
“Fuck! Toshiko! Please!”, he blurted out. He couldn’t keep shut anymore.   
“What do you want?”, he asked and slowed down even more, making the whole thing unbearable for Cateye.   
“Toshiko!”  
“Say, what you want and i’ll maybe reward you.”, Toshiko explained.   
“Just maybe?”  
“Depends on my mood…”  
What a sly bastard.   
He moved slow and with a lot of pressure another time, giving Cateye the shove over the edge.  
“Let me fuck you already!!!”, he roared, making the other chuckle.  
“Well, then let me grant you your wish.”, he said, and got with of his remaining underwear, “At least kind of.”  
He positioned himself over Cateyes crotch again.   
“Wait, you need to prepare yourself first!”, he stopped him.  
“I am prepared”, and before the other could stop him again he put in the others cock.   
Both sighted at the intense feeling. Neither of them would lasted much longer, that was for sure.   
“Fuuuck”, Cateye moaned when he was fully inside his boyfriend.   
Toshiko stopped talking since he was now concentrating on moving his hips to please his boyfriend and himself.  
“Mhnn”, Toshiko started moaning, as Cateye began to move as well. Their motions combined and he felt the ecstasy running through their veins.   
“Fuck, Toshiko Ah”, he was more vocal than usually, but usually he buried his teeth in the others neck as well.  
“Untie me!”   
“No! You have to behave”  
“Please, I just wanna touch and fuck you, without this damn restrictions!”, he said and stopped moving “Toshiko, lets stop this game now and do it like always”  
He stopped as well: “Why?”  
“I want to, you don’t?”  
“Mhhhhhhhabye”, he looked at the leash. There was probably not much that still hold him back.  
“You don’t like this?”, Toshiko asked with his brown puppy eyes.  
“It is really nice to do different stuff once a while…. but i want to be as close to you as I can in this short time we have.”  
Toshiko layed down on his chest for a brief moment. Being close to the other still gave him the best feeling, Cateye was right. It was fun to play around. But in the end they were still hopelessly in love with another.   
He loosened the leather from the others arms and Cateye immediately started exploring the other body with his hands. One going through the long black hair strands the other on his back. Their lips didn’t wanted to part, they just did when they gasped for air, trying to make it just long enough to breath to meet each other as quickly as possible.  
Cateye rolled them over so he was on top now.   
“Turn around”, he purred.   
They stuck close together even when repositioning.  
Cateye went in another time.  
“I won’t last long anymore.”; he panted.  
“Well, me neither…”  
“Fuck”, Catey hissed again. He repeated the word over and over again.  
His nails digged into the sheets and Toshikos skin.He moaned louder at the pain.   
“Shit I’m- “, he wasn’t able to form words anymore, and just bit into the others shoulder as the last hard thrust were going on just on their own.   
Both came together and fell onto the bed in exhaustion.   
“I love you”, Cateye whispered.  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> well, you have no idea how hard it was to write this, but i can say i am proud of myself i finally finished this piece! (also it was supposed to be like 3 pages long but it became 10 .... i can't write short stuff if i want)


End file.
